The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming unit.
Generally, as an image forming apparatus of an electrophotography method, an apparatus in which a unit having a charged wire for charging a photosensitive body by electric discharge is detachably attached to an apparatus body is known. A configuration in which a blow hole along a charged wire is formed in a frame body surrounding the charged wire in a unit and an opening and closing lid part for covering the blow hole while forming blow space in communication with the blow hole between the frame body and the lid part is disposed is known in the related art.
Also, this unit has a wire cleaner for cleaning a charged wire by making sliding contact with the charged wire, and an operation part capable of operating along the blow hole is formed in this wire cleaner.
According to such a configuration, air can efficiently be blown into the charged wire, so that adhesion of a foreign substance to the charged wire can be suppressed.